Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{13}{18}+13\dfrac{1}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{13}{18}} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {13} + {\dfrac{13}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{13}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{13}{18}+\dfrac{2}{18}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{15}{18}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{15}{18}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 26\dfrac{5}{6}$